


Aquarium Fish

by ashleybenlove



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Bloat wagered that Deb was one of his favorite fish in the tank.





	Aquarium Fish

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any kind of fluff would be nice. Whatever you like. It can be funny, heartwarming, spicy, or so on. I just really really need to read Bloat/Deb."

Deb always helped to deflate him when he ended up puffing up by accident. Bloat found this helpful because the aquarium had a limited amount of space within it and he took up a lot of space as it seeing that he was the largest fish in the aquarium. They were also friends and they even felt the same way about Nemo. She had called him his aunt and he had thought of himself as Nemo’s uncle. She was also so nice to him and he was always so kind to her and not really bothered by her delusion that she had a sister named Flo. Bloat wagered that Deb was one of his favorite fish in the tank.


End file.
